


KINKTOBERFEST

by ClockworkSeraph



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana being Badass in a Dirndl fuck yea, F/M, I tried making Reinhardt be dirty but he's too much of a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSeraph/pseuds/ClockworkSeraph
Summary: {Reposted from an Earlier Collection}“Ah, there you are…” Taking down the large white box from where it had been hidden in her old room, Ana blew on it, a thick layer of dust poofing into the air. It had been a long time since it had seen the light, and she was almost afraid to open the box, lest its contents disintegrate into dust, taking precious happy memories with it. Memories of a mission in Munich, just before Jack’s promotion...





	

“Ah,  _ there _ you are…”

 

Taking down the large white box from where it had been hidden in her old room, Ana blew on it, a thick layer of dust poofing into the air. It had been a long time since it had seen the light, and she was almost afraid to open the box, lest its contents disintegrate into dust, taking precious happy memories with it.

 

Memories of a mission in Munich, just before Jack’s promotion...

 

It had been Oktoberfest season, and to celebrate after the mission's end, they had snuck away to join the fun for a night, swapping Overwatch uniforms for local garb. Jack had picked a blue plaid shirt and grey lederhosen, while Gabriel strutted out in a plain red shirt and black lederhosen. She could still remember the looks on their faces when she twirled out in a deep blue dirndl with white and silver embroidery, hair plaited in twin braids and wound around her head in the local style.

 

They weren’t stupid, of course. They had all carried weapons just in case, Ana having a gun up her petticoats and a knife in her cleavage, and had seriously considered using one or both when a drunk man had pawed at her. Her boys knew she could take care of herself, still readying to interfere, but never got the chance, when a mass of muscle suddenly got between them, pinning the drunkard to the wall with a low growl. The look on Gabriel’s face alone was priceless, mouth halfway around his bratwurst, the beer in his stein spilling over at the minor earthquake. 

 

_ “...We’re coming here again next year, Jack...this place is fucking awesome.” _ __  
  


"Die Dame ist  _ nicht _ interessiert!" Voice a warning rumble, the pig, bloodied and whining, had run off, and Ana was given the impression of a lion, as her hero gave one last warning growl in German before turning to the woman, flipping into a bright smile and a loud chuckle, holding out his hand. A lion that was as adorable as a kitten that had caught a mouse.

 

_ “Reinhardt WIlhelm at your service, my lady!” _

 

Expecting a handshake, Ana was instead gently surprised by the man lifting her hand to brush his lips against her knuckles. Handsome  _ and  _ a charmer? A smile quirked at the corner of her lips. She could take care of herself, but sometimes...Maybe  _ she  _ wanted to be the one taken care  _ of _ .

 

A wonderful night it had been, before they parted ways, contact slowly trickling to a stop as life took them down paths neither could follow.

 

Nearly thirty years it had been now, and she was no longer a pretty young thing like she once upon a time. But, fate always had her ways, and had given her a second chance.

 

Ana opened the box once more, a true smile on her face as she heard a chorus of voices down the hall.

 

“Happy Birthday, Reinhardt!”

 

~*~

 

It would be later, as Reinhardt was walking back to his room, that he thought about how he hadn’t seen Ana all day. It saddened him, but, he supposed, she had her reasons. It was foolish to hope that when she returned, what they had would return too. 

 

Keying in his code with a sigh, Reinhardt pushed down the handle, pausing for a moment as he could have sworn he heard a faint whistle...ah, he was imagining things, surely, in his old age. Closing the door behind him, Reinhardt pulled his shirt over his head, as he turned into his room. He’d have to take a shower before anything else, as the little  _ Hase un Frosche _ thought it amusing to start a cake fight. 

 

_ “Kama wasium min 'ay waqt madaa, ya 'asudd.”  _

 

Reinhardt could only blink, mouth dropping open at the sight that greeted him perched on the end of  his bed.  

 

Ana, as beautiful as ever, wearing the same blue  _ dirndl _ as the day they met, ruffled lace ending just above her knee, revealing white stockings, matching the lace embracing still-full breasts. Even with a sweep of grey bangs covering her missing eye, and seeming so much  _ smaller  _ than she used to, nonetheless she was made of the same steel, by the fire in her gaze and smile on her lips.

 

“Sanaelwa yagamin, Reinhardt.”

 

Falling to his knees at the sight of his  _ Göttin,  _ Reinhardt crawled forward to gently caress her thigh, pressing his lips where a strip of tanned skin showed between silver lace and white stockings, a purr in his throat. 

 

“Still as lovely as ever, Fraulein…” A laugh, as light as a bird on the wind, and Ana ran her fingers through Reinhard’s hair affectionately.

 

“I’m hardly a Fraulein anymore, Reinhardt…”

 

“ _ Göttin dann!” _  Meeting her gaze, love shone fiercely through every words Reinhardt spoke.  _ “Königin meines Herzens! Blume der Wüste, Kaiserin von meiner Seele, göttliche edle Dame, die mich verzaubert!" _

 

Every word was a sweet thorn in Ana’s heart, and she was startled when Reinhardt’s thumb gently swiped wetness from her cheek with a soft rumble. Leaning into the hand, Ana laughed again, flushing a bright pink. Somehow, the old German managed to awaken something in her that she had thought long ago dead.

 

“You are as charming as ever, Reinhardt.”

 

“I have a lot of time to make up for,  _ meine Schönheit.”  _ Reinhardt had a gentleness one wouldn’t expect from one his size, as he carefully tilted up Ana’s chin, lips just brushing hers as he paused, eyes half closed as he rested his other hand on Ana’s thigh, slowly stroking just under the hem of the  _ dirndl _ . “Are your other lips as sweet as I remember as well, meine Süße? May I taste?”

 

“Always the gentleman.” Smirking, Ana spread her legs, ever so slightly lifting her skirts, and heard a sharp intake from the burly man between her legs as she revealed she wasn’t wearing any panties. “Come worship at the temple of your Goddess.”

 

Reinhardt was the same eager acolyte as he had been all those years ago, and as he buried his face between Ana’s thighs, he had the woman herself saying prayers, thanking all the fates who decided to give her so many second chances, including one at love.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> ~~
> 
> "Die Dame ist nicht interessiert!" - "The Lady is NOT interested!"
> 
> “Kama wasium min 'ay waqt madaa, ya 'asudd.” -As Handsome as ever, my lion
> 
> “Sanaelwa yagamin, Reinhardt.” - Happy Birthday, Reinhardt.
> 
> “Göttin dann! Königin meines Herzens! Blume der Wüste, Kaiserin von meiner Seele, göttliche edle Dame, die mich verzaubert!" - "Goddess Then! Queen of my Heart!" Flower of the desert, empress of my soul, divine noble lady, Who enchants me!"
> 
> "Meine Schönheit.” - My Beauty


End file.
